Don't Bother Victor! (book)
|illustrator= |publisher=Egmont Books |series=Thomas Story Time |published=1 July 2013 |previous=Express Coming Through! |next=Thomas Scares the Crows! }} Don't Bother Victor! is a book in the Thomas Story Time series. The book contains photographs from the actual episode. Plot The Thin Controller tells Peter Sam and Thomas that he is to meet with the Fat Controller. He then puts Peter Sam in charge while he is away. Mr. Percival goes on to tell Peter Sam that Victor will be coming later on and that he is not to bother him with little things before his visit. Thomas wishes Peter Sam good luck and tells him that being in charge will be fun as he will get to make all of the decisions. As Thomas leaves to take the Thin Controller to his meeting, Rheneas pulls up and tells Peter Sam that Sir Handel is creaking and croaking at the halt. Rheneas tells Peter Sam to fetch Victor, but Peter Sam remembers what Mr. Percival had said about not bothering Victor and decides to try and fix Sir Handel himself. At Daisy Halt, Sir Handel is creaking and croaking. Peter Sam decides that Sir Handel must need more oil. So Sir Handel's driver adds more oil to his engine, but Sir Handel starts to creak louder than ever. Just then, Rheneas pulls up and informs Peter Sam that Skarloey is suffering from a broken funnel and that he must fetch Victor. Peter Sam still does not want to bother Victor and decides to go and fix Skarloey himself. Peter Sam finds Skarloey near a water tower looking very worried. Peter Sam decides that Skarloey just needs to put some water down his funnel. Skarloey's driver does put some water down the funnel, but it only makes things worse by extinguishing Skarloey's fire. Peter Sam is very upset; he had not been very good at being charge for the day. As Peter Sam puffs sadly along, he suddenly comes to a stop. He has run out of coal. Then, Rheneas arrives and Peter Sam asks him to fetch Victor. Rheneas chuckles and tells Peter Sam that they must not bother Victor. But then, Peter Sam remembers Thomas' advice about making decisions. Peter Sam realises that he can decide whether or not to bother Victor. Soon, Victor has fixed all of the broken engines. He is puzzled as to why he was not called for earlier. Peter Sam explains that the Thin Controller had said not to bother him. Victor smiles and says that he does not mind; it is his job to fix engines. Later that day, Thomas brings Mr. Percival back to the Skarloey Railway. Mr. Percival asks Peter Sam how his day had been. Peter Sam says that it was no bother at all and Victor agrees. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Victor * Mr. Percival * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This book is based on the sixteenth series episode of the same name. Gallery Don'tBotherVictor!67.png Don'tBotherVictor!68.png Don'tBotherVictor!69.png Don'tBotherVictor!70.png Don'tBotherVictor!71.png Don'tBotherVictor!72.png Don'tBotherVictor!73.png Don'tBotherVictor!74.png Don'tBotherVictor!75.png Category:Books Category:Thomas Story Time books Category:Book adaptations